


Daddy, Mummy, I Love You

by Hobbitrocious



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Breastfeeding, Community: shkinkmeme, Cuddly Sherlock, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Mummy/Daddy/Baby Roleplay, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Victorian Domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitrocious/pseuds/Hobbitrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of domestic bliss in the Watson household, where the happy couple occasionally roleplays with their pretend son, Holmes.<br/>Ficlet/drabble length oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Mummy, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted December 2010 at SHkinkmeme.

Watson, only home from his practice for a short while, sucked pleasantly on his pipe. He took in proudly the sight of his household - Mary on the settee and working diligently on an embroidered cloth, Holmes in his romper gown with its ruffled cuffs and his wild hair combed as well as could be managed, knelt on the floor and playing with blocks.

Mary and Watson had already enjoyed dinner together, but Holmes had spent the meal in his crib. Sufficiently disciplined by now, Holmes knew better than to climb out and make trouble. As a reward for staying put, Watson had unlocked the cupboard designated as Holmes' toychest and allowed him to pick one toy to play with that evening.

The regular _click, clack_ of Holmes' wooden blocks mingled happily with the rustling and shifting of Mary's sewing until the clock beside Watson's elbow on the mantle chimed mutedly.

"Eight-thirty," Watson observed lazily, holding his pipe away. Mary paused to listen. "Sherlock's suppertime, isn't it."

"So it is," Mary agreed, setting her embroidery on the table beside her. Holmes looked up from his blocks quizzically as she stood briefly to rearrange her skirts.

His attention was off his toys completely when Watson appeared in front of him and reached down to hug his arms beneath Holmes'. Following Watson's cue, Holmes stood. he burrowed happily into Watson's strong arms.

"Ummy, Daddy?" Holmes asked with heavy-lidded eyes. He was usually put to bed after supper, and just the mention of it seemed to have him sleepy.

Watson smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around the slighter man's shoulders. He led Holmes to the couch, to where Mary waited. "Yes," he said. "It's time for your dinner. Come along."

When Holmes was situated across their laps, his knees over Watson's thighs and his head in the crook of Mary's elbow, his bottom nestled warmly between theirs, Mary undid her blouse.

"Are you hungry, dear?" she asked with a smile.

Holmes licked his lips. His eyes were wide and expectant, his hands drawn up to his chest in anticipation. He nodded and murmured, "Yes, Mummy."

Watson stroked Holmes' legs encouragingly and tucked the end of the too-long dress under Holmes' feet to keep out the chill . Perhaps next year they would transition Holmes into an older boys' knickerbockers, he thought with pride.

Holmes let himself be guided to Mary's breast once she had herself comfortably arranged. Her milk was just for him, and he sucked greedily at her nipple, knowing this was Mummy's special gift for Holmes, her little boy.

"Such a healthy boy," Watson whispered over Holmes' smacking and suckling.

Holmes began to drift off as he sucked the last of the store in Mary's first breast. He yawned as Watson helped him turn around and find Mary's other side. Holmes latched on in spite of his drowsiness. Mary and Watson chuckled, watching Holmes nod off repeatedly only to wake himself with a start and sleepily suckle again.

By the time Holmes was done, Watson saw no point in moving him from the settee. 

"I'll stay here with him," he told Mary softly. He manoeuvred Holmes into his arms to free up Mary's lap and allow her to go clean up. She pressed a kiss to Holmes' forehead before she left the room, and she and Watson shared another adoring smile. 

The sound of the sitting room door shutting woke Holmes momentarily, and he burrowed closer into Watson's suit front.

"I love you, Daddy," he mumbled. Watson chuckled again and held his boy tight, rocking him gently until he relaxed peacefully once more in Watson's hold.


End file.
